Wells are generally drilled into the ground to recover natural deposits of hydrocarbons and/or other desirable materials trapped in geological formations in the Earth's crust. A well is drilled into the ground and/or directed to a targeted geological location and/or geological formation by a drilling rig at the Earth's surface.